barrister_dr_mohammed_yeasin_khanfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan
Born in historic ‘Taragon’ of Akhaura Municipal City of Akhaura Upazila Headquarter under Brahmanbaria District of Bangladesh Journalist, Poet, Rhyme Writer, Jurist and Educationist Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln’s Inn, England) is the Founder and Editor of Deshdarpan, Advocate-on-Record of the Appellate Division of the Supreme Court of Bangladesh and Adjunct Professor of Law of a London based University Faculty, who, in his PhD thesis ‘Protection and Promotion of Human Rights for Peace and Development’, recommended two new world doctrines: 'Ipso Facto Legal Rights Theory' and ‘The Man for Man Theory of World Peace'. Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Ipso Facto Legal Rights Theory’ ‘Right’ being synonymous of ‘legal’ and antonymous of both ‘wrong’ and ‘illegal’, every ‘right’ of any human person is ipso facto a ‘legal right’ which deserves protection of law and legal remedy irrespective of having been written into the law, constitution or otherwise in any country Facto Legal Rights Theory: Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan. Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan's 'Man for Man Theory of World Peace' Five Hypotheses: First: ‘Right’ being synonymous of ‘legal’ and antonymous of both ‘wrong’ and ‘illegal’, every ‘right’ of any human person is ipso facto a ‘legal right’ which deserves protection of law and legal remedy irrespective of having being written into the law, constitution or otherwise in any country. Second: Every human being is subject to live and let live the others jointly in the world with common basic needs and realities among themselves and to fulfill such needs for survival, security, prosperity and peace, man, irrespective of gender, race and colour is ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ dependent or ‘inter’ dependent and thereby every human person naturally inherits a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach of thinking, living and working. Third: For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, it is imperative for every human being to work for the unity of the world community and to act upon the idea of non-clash, non-violence and non-discrimination vis-à-vis brotherhood, love and equality. These objectives aim a borderless global standard and a New World Order, namely, a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach and treatment and side by side to ensure that none remains outside such process. Fourth: For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, instead of making enmity or making target of guns and bringing within the range of high-tech missiles or sophisticated nuclear weapons, every human being needs to make target to earn, acquire and possess the ideals of brotherhood, love, equality, prosperity and peace in him/herself and thereby get prepared to be embraced as an ‘Ambassador of World Peace’. Fifth: The only way to make the world terrorism and war free and to confirm peace and development worldwide is the unity of the world community in one and single theory of ‘man for man’ correlative, interdependent and ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach, namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach of world peace. According to Dr Khan, Men being the best creation on earth, ‘Civilisation deals with everything concrete around men and culture with what is abstract within the men’. The cultures and abstracts within the men is the rhythmic innate of human beings that: Man for man man for mankind Regardless of race gender and colour Man for man by heart and mind With best wishes in equal honour Man for man to have and give Man for man to be one for other Man for man to heavenly live Worldwide all sister and brother Man for man in wants and needs Man for man for food and water Man for man in words and deeds Man for man to clothe and shelter Man for man for home and floor Man for man being whole hearty Man for man for sick and poor As true service to the almighty Man for man to read and write Man for man to root out wrong Man for man to build wits bright Man for man in whole life long Man for man to get the right Man for man to find out facts Man for man in life to light Man for man in all fair acts Man for man in weal and woe Man for man in vainness and ban Man for man in winning the boo Man for man for freedom of man Man for man in prayer and praise Man for man in pain and pleasure Man for man in gayness and grace Man for man in race and leisure Man for man in life and death Man for man in growth and birth Man for man in coercing wrath Fostering Piety and Peace in earth.*** ***(Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s poem ‘Man for Man’, First Published in Poetry Nook of The Young Independent (Weekly Supplement of The Independent) ,Dhaka, Bangladesh on April 13 2006.) PHILOSOPHY Ipso Facto Legal Rights Theory According to Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan, his 'Ipso Facto Legal Rights Theory' is: ‘Right’ being synonymous of ‘legal’ and antonymous of both ‘wrong’ and ‘illegal’, every ‘right’ of any human person is ipso facto a ‘legal right’ which deserves protection of law and legal remedy irrespective of having been written into the law, constitution or otherwise in any country Facto Legal Rights Theory: Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan. Man for Man Theory of World Peace Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan recommended his ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as: The only way ‘(a) to make the world terrorism and war free and also free from hunger, poverty, discrimination and exploitation; (b) to establish rule of law and economic, political and social justice; and © to confirm freedom of man, peace and development worldwide’ is protection and promotion human rights as ‘Ipso Facto Legal Rights’ and the unity of the world community in one and single theory of ‘man for man’ correlative, interdependent and ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach, namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach of world peace for Man Theory of World Peace: Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan. Man for Man International Foundation To make the world terrorism and war free, Barrister Dr Khan's aim is to unite the world community in one slogan: “MAN FOR MAN (IRRESPECTIVE OF RACE, RELIGION, GENDER AND COLOUR) FOR FOSTERING PIETY, PEACE AND DEVELOPMENT IN THE WORLD” under his established global network 'Man for Man International Foundation.